Dilemma
by Raping Time
Summary: DISCONTINUED Response to beachstylekats's challenge: Hiei and Yusuke get sent back to the Meiji era and meet the Kenshin gang. A love triangle ensues, what could the outcome possibly be? [YYHRK crossover, yaoi]
1. Chapter One

**Dilemma**

_Chapter one_

---------------

Yusuke was walking towards Kayko's house. He had to tell her, it was just driving him crazy. He had been thinking up his plan, albeit a horrible plan but a plan nonetheless, the whole week. Now was the time to execute the plan before he got called in for another mission. Unfortunately for Yusuke, Botan was coming straight for him.

"Hi Yusuke! Koenma-"

"Just take me there now."

"O-okay…"

In just a few moments Yusuke was in Koenma's office along with Hiei.

"Where're Kuwabara and Kurama?"

"This mission is just for you and Hiei, Yusuke. Okay, there's been a major demon outbreak…"

---------------

They had been transported to the outbreak where there stood… one demon?

"What the fuck? Koenma said it was a fucking _outbreak_ not one puny little demon!"

"Hn."

In a matter of seconds Hiei had reached the demon, katana ready to tear the apposing demon to shreds. But what happened next startled Yusuke and Hiei. The demon had created a strange portal beneath Hiei's feet. Yusuke, being the ever so loyal boy he was dove in after him after shooting the demon with his spirit gun.

---------------

Kenshin had been walking in the forest when a strange purple light flashed in the sky. Being the curious man he was, he raced over towards it. In the clearing he had arrived at, were two strangely attired people. The one clothed in black slowly rose, his hand to his head and eyes staring at the other boy.

"What do you want?" The one in black asked.

"This one was just walking and came upon you. May I ask a question?"

"Hn."

"Where do you come from?"

"Hn."

"Well then, if you haven't got a place to stay, you can stay with this one. I'm sure miss Kaoru won't mind."

---------------

"Kenshin, I'm not taking on anymore freeloaders! One is enough, do we truly need two more?"

"It's just temporarily, miss Kaoru."

"Ugh! Fine, but only for a little while."

---------------

Yusuke's mind was tormenting him. Thoughts of his ruined plan, Hiei, and the purple light shot through his brain. He slowly opened his eyes and got up. He was in a simple room lying on a futon. Hiei was nowhere to be seen and Yusuke was thoroughly confused. Where was he?

He got up and walked to the sliding shoji door. He opened it revealing a man shorter then him.

"Where am I?"

"You're at the Kamiya dojo, that you are."

"Er, okay."

"You look hungry, would you like something to eat?"

---------------

**Okay, I know it's short, but it's just a first chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Dilemma**

Chapter two 

---------------

He was pissed beyond belief. He was sent on a simple mission to kill some demons and he ended up in the past in some dojo. He took out his katana and started to practice. He was so concentrated on his thoughts he hadn't sensed the group of people watching him practice. Hiei finished the move he was doing with a stab of the katana. The people watching him, Yusuke, Kaoru, Yahiko, Sano, and Kenshin, clapped, well except Yusuke.

"Wow, where'd you learn to do that?" Yahiko asked in awe.

"Hn."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look kid, he's not very talkative." Yusuke stated.

"So, what does 'hn' mean?"

"Dunno." And with that Yusuke walked away.

"Well, he truly is a good swordsman."

"Yeah."

---------------

He wanted to get away from everybody. He just needed to be alone; well he had been alone until Hiei came landing in front of him.

"Where are you going, detective?"

"Away from people, I just need to alone."

"How are we supposed to get out?"

"I don't know, Hiei, I just don't know. We'll figure it out eventually though."

"Hn." He jumped away and Yusuke continued walking until he reached a clearing.

It was a small clearing, just a small area of grass in the middle of a bunch of trees. Yusuke plopped in front of one of the trees and just sat there. He was wondering how they were going to get back. He wondered why they were even here, had it been Fate? Yusuke continued to ponder the situation until his stomach growled.

Yusuke got up, having formed a new plan: Get food, and soon. So he started walking to the Kamiya Dojo where he found Kenshin making dinner.

"Oh, hello Yusuke."

"Yo. Whatcha making?"

"Dangojiru (1)."

"Ooh, when's it gonna be done?"

"Soon Yusuke, soon."

Yusuke sat down with all of his natural grace (which is 0) to watch Kenshin cook. Soon everyone was inside smelling Kenshin's meal. It was completely silent, not an awkward silence, just a companionable one. So, when Kenshin shouted out, practically everyone jumped.

"Done!"

Everyone dug in complimenting Kenshin on a work well done. When all was finished, no one wanted any more (for they were quite full) and just wanted a nice bed to sleep in that night. And that's exactly what they did, except one lone demon…

Hiei sat outside in a tree wondering why they were pulled into this world. Maybe, as Yusuke had thought, it was Fate. Could this somehow be related to anything that will happen in the future? Was thee going to be a major life changing moment in this era? Hiei didn't know, and that pissed him off to no extent. He waned to know why he was there; he needed to know why he was there, but no one could give him his answers.

---------------

**1) Dangojiru- soup made with dumplings along with seaweed, tofu, lotus root, or any number of other vegetables and roots**

**Er, I said I was going to post this earlier… Ahem, mah bad. Until next chapter!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Dilemma**Chapter three 

---------------

Yusuke woke up feeling restless. He got out of the futon he was in and walked outside. Nothing seemed amiss outside, but when Hiei jumped down from the tree he was under, he was slightly shocked. Okay, so he almost shot him with his spirit gun, but no one needs to know that.

"What are you doing up, Hiei?" Yusuke inquired.

"I was… thinking."

"About what?"

"Our situation. How we got here, why we got here." Hiei didn't know why he was actually talking to the detective, he just felt compelled to.

"Oh."

"Why… are you up, detective?"

"Don't quite know. I just… woke up feeling like something was wrong, like something big is going to happen, you know?"

"Hn."

They sat in silence as they watched the midnight sky. Pretty soon, soft snores could be heard; Yusuke had fallen asleep. Hiei reached over and gently picked him up and walked into the house.

-------------

A pair of eyes watched the two interact. A flash of jealousy flashed across his face. Kenshin realized how ridiculous he was being and forced himself to look away. How could he have gotten jealous? He loved Kaoru, did he not? Maybe what he thought was love was just a lie to get him to forget his true nature. He looked back at the two again. He watched as Hiei looked at Yusuke, like he was just realizing something.

Kenshin walked back to his futon when he saw that Hiei was carrying a sleeping Yusuke into the house.

---------------

Kaoru watched in silence Kenshin looking out the window. He seemed s different, like the Kenhsin she knew was slowly disappearing. He turned away form the window with jealousy and confusion written all over his face. Kaoru wondered where the jealousy came from… Maybe from those strangers, but they were… well, male.

---------------

**Okay, for people who keep questioning about the pairing: It's going to be a surprise, yes, a surprise. No one will know 'cause I don't even know, isn't that great? The authoress doesn't even know what the hell the pairing is going to be! ** Heh… Anyway, enjoy my beloved ((not really, but meh)) story!


	4. Sorry!

I will not be continuing this story, I will not be continuing any of my stories. Sorry to disappoint fans, but I've lost the will to conitnue on. I might, however, start a new one, but probably not. Sorry to everyone who actually enjoyed my stories! Lotsa Love, Your authoress.


End file.
